Wit Fit Writing Challenge Dec 2012
by Josephine1972
Summary: My submitted musings for the daily Fictionista word prompt challenge.
1. Chapter 1

**The room is quiet and dark. I'm standing where I was instructed to before the lights went out. Breath by breath, the anticipation of what is about to transpire mixes with my fear, my excitement and the desire arround me. Closing my eyes and taking deep breaths, I wait for what seems like an eternity, until I hear the click of a door.**

My eyes open wide searching the darkness. His footsteps are slow and deliberate - moving around the room at the pace of a predator. Feeling rather like his prey, I spin around disorienting myself trying to place him in the dark room. I turn again as I hear a noise across the room. The footsteps begin again until I feel him right behind me.

"Are you ready, chéri?" he whispers into my ear.

His fingers lightly graze my arm, working his way to my shoulder. I'm positive that he can hear the pounding of my heart. As he pushes my hair to the side, my breaths turn into pants and my skin tingles where his lips press behind my ear.

"Ceci est votre dernière chance d'échapper à mon coeur," he says in a silky, authoritative – almost challenging tone.

"I'm ready." I replied.

And so it began.


	2. Chapter 2

The rocking of the subway car was anything but comforting this morning. My bottom was tender, my shoulders ached from over exertion and I was even more tired than the usual Monday morning. Two days had passed and my body still felt the lingering effects from him.

I exit the subway platform, moaning silently in discomfort, and make my way upstream to Madison Ave. My phone rings. Alice, my best friend forever, starts talking the minute I answer.

"I'm in your office with breakfast. I want details. Hurry!" Alice said rapid fire.

"Alice, I'm five minutes away. Hold your horses, lady – and don't touch anything on my desk!" I replied.

As a curator for the Whitney Museum of American Art, I was in the middle of planning an exhibit that may or may not feature a piece from "the" Jasper Whitlock. I know him better as Alice's husband.

"Good morning Peter. You keep letting her into my office and I'm telling Charlotte." I said as I looked sternly then winked at him. Charlotte, his very pregnant and hormonal wife, who was also head of security for the Whitney.

"She bribed me with pastry, Bella. What was I suppose to do?" Peter replied looking all innocent as I made my way to my office.

Gently pushing open the door, I placed my bag on the desk and shrugged out of my coat. "Hello Alice." I said.

"Start at the beginning and don't leave anything out." Alice replied.

"Well, the house, a term I use loosely here, was bigger than any I've ever seen. I looked around as much as I could. I was shown from the car directly to this huge, circular room, downstairs of course," I said, taking a bite of croissant.

"Did you see him?" Alice asked. "Did you sleep with him?!"

"Those really are the only details you want, aren't they? Jasper not doing it for you these days?" I looked at her wide-eyed, acting annoyed .

Alice huffed and I said, "No I didn't sleep with him, but there were activities. Ropes, leather...his hands, his smell, his voice."

"Do you have any idea who it is?" she asked.

"I only know that he's wealthy with a penchant for kink. I didn't see his face, but his voice was all consuming, his touch was exquisite. He was everything I was looking for reentering the community. I want to see him again." I said thoughtfully.

"Good for you Bella. I'm happy that it went well. I was nervous for you, but I know Rose would not set you up with someone less than spectacular. How we didn't know she was a Domme all those years." Alice shook her head. "What's next?"

"You don't say anything to anyone about this - not even to Jasper. He's the biggest gossip in this organization!" I warned her sternly. Pushing a piece of hair behind my ear and letting out a big sigh I said, "And now I wait for him."


	3. Chapter 3

Almost everyone was seated as I dashed into the executive meeting that was getting ready to start. I sat next to Mike Newton, director of promotions, who loudly exclaimed as he slapped his hand against the table, "I've never heard such a crazy story!"

I shook my head at his enthusiasm and chuckled to myself. "I don't think I want to know."

Newton turned his attention to me. "Sure you do Bella. It would be a great story with that drink I'm always willing to buy you." Mike said, elbowing and winking at me.

"And ruin what we have now? Thank you but the answer is still no." I smiled and replied. It's not that Mike was unattractive, but he was more than a little immature for my taste.

The meeting started with department reports. As I tuned out, I drifted in thought to why I couldn't date men like Mike Newton. I'm sure a great many people would be surprised and likely offended by my tastes - especially when it came to men and sex. No one normal or "vanilla" seemed able to satisfy my wants and desires.

"And we will have a special guest in the building starting next week. Our artist in residence will be none other than Edward Cullen." Stated Aro Volturi, the director of the museum.

Color me surprised as my ears perked-up and I paid attention.

"What about Jasper Whitlock? I thought we had all but decided that he would be in the next in-house artist." I said, my tone a little on the sharp side since I had not been involved in this decision.

"This meeting is adjourned. Bella, I'd like to speak with you in my office." Aro looked directly at me when he spoke.

I followed swiftly behind Aro and he closed the door behind me. "My dear, I understand your concern, but an opportunity arose where this is the only time this season we could host Mr. Cullen."

"What about the exhibit? Cullen's work barely fits the scheme. Its too late to start acquiring other pieces." I questioned.

"He has said that we have his full cooperation and whatever pieces you decide work best he will most quickly provide. There is an updated portfolio on your desk of his work - including some he thought might work for the exhibit."

"What about Whitlock?" I asked, "I want to offer him his own exhibit after Cullen leaves."

"I'll sign off on the agreement to make that happen. Please extend my apologies to Jasper, I'm sure he'll understand." Aro said as he sat down at his desk and picked-up his phone.

Understanding my cue to exit, I walked out of his office and back to my own. Sitting at my desk, I rubbed my temples as I contemplated having to work with Edward Cullen. I understood through the grapevine that he was demanding, arrogant, filthy rich and rarely ever seen in public. I was trying to hold my judgment until I actually met him. Hopefully, he was more than just the layers of personality that preceded him.

I had been looking forward to working with Jasper on the exhibit. He's the complete antithesis of Edward Cullen. And speaking of Jasper, I was going to have to break the news to him and bear the wrath of Alice.

Looking for a moment's peace, I lean back in my chair, close my eyes and remember His voice. More than ever I needed to hear that voice again, to be instructed and lifted to another realm. Instead, my assistant's shrill voice blared out of the speaker letting me know I had a delivery at the front desk that needed to be signed for personally.

"Thanks, I'm on my way." I said.

I hope the box held something good, I thought to myself as I pushed myself away from my desk.


	4. Chapter 4

With a kick of my heel, the apartment door closed behind me. I sat my bag and the box on the table and toed my heels off onto the floor. Reeling from my day and no one to protest, I decided that a glass of wine was in order. While pouring the wine, I stared at the box on the table. It was marked personal and I hadn't wanted to open it at the office with prying eyes all around.

With the glass in hand, I swooped the box off the table and headed to my oversized stuffed chair. Looking at the box, it held no return address and had been delivered by messenger who was closed lip about the sender but still expected a tip.

I unwrapped the package to discover that it was from LaPerla. I lifted the box, peeling back the tissue paper to find the sheerest lavender colored demi-cup bra and matching thong set in my size. There was a creme colored notecard with an elegantly handwritten message in the bottom of the tissue.

_Chéri, please arrive promptly at 8pm Saturday evening.  
I shall expect to find you kneeling, wearing only LaPerla, waiting in our room._

My heart arrested in excitement and my panties become drenched in my own arousal when I realized that He had sent the package - and more importantly - the note requesting my appearance once again.

Forgetting everything else in the cosmos, my thoughts rushed to our next meeting. With images of his hands on my body, I felt my nipples harden in anticipation. Deciding the best course of personal relief would be a bath this evening, the entire bottle of wine accompanied me as I walked down the hallway. Filling up the claw tub with my vanilla almond salts, I slowly undressed as I thought about how He described it as our room. Our room...where he undressed me so tenderly, letting his hands roam and discover my body through touch. I climbed into and slowly sat in the steaming water. The heat reminding me of his hand as he smacked, then rubbed my backside repeatedly into "the most beautiful shade of pink" he'd ever seen.

My own fingers found the last place that he had touched me. Touching my clit, I imagined it was his fingers rubbing, pinching bringing me closer to the edge. I could hear his voice as he whispered into my ear that he wanted to hear me scream and feel me shudder, smell my arousal permeate the room, while he penetrated me with his fingers. And the last words he whispered in my ear as I came down from orgasm was that the next time he wouldn't be so gentle.

Water splashed over the tub as my body squeezed out the last of the orgasm. I cried for even more relief, knowing that I would have to wait till Saturday. At least now I knew that there would be a next time. That agonizing part of the wait was over.

Wrapped in my robe, I walked into the bedroom as my phone rang. "Hello?"

"Bella, it's Rose. We need to talk."


	5. Chapter 5

"Hi Rose. How's it going?" I answered casually.

"Bella, did the box arrive?" Rose inquired. "Have you opened it?"

"Whoa Rose, slow down. Yes, the box was delivered to work and I waited to open it till this evening." I replied, trying to figure out what exactly she wanted to know.

"And you were happy with the contents?" she asked cautiously.

Nervously biting my bottom lip, I answered Rose, "Oh yes! I'm so happy, scared, and excited that he wants to see me again."

"Oh thank God!" Rose sounded relieved. "I saw him this evening and he thanked me for making the arrangement and said that he sent you a package. I just assumed it was his usual 'thanks, but I won't be fucking you again' package."

"Why would you assume that Rose?" I questioned.

"Bella, don't agonize over this, but he's never sent a package of any other kind to any woman before. He doesn't see the same woman twice. He auditions women, but never invites them back and sends them a piece of jewelry. It seems you're an exception." explained Rose.

"Why would he choose me? How many times has he done this before?" I replied, my voice full with fret.

Rose reassured me. "And this is why I said not to agonize! Don't worry and don't stress out. Apparently, you are exactly what he was looking for Bella. Everything will be fine."

"Okay, I'll try. And Rose, you know I wish you could tell me about him - anything at all, however, I trust you completely and am so thankful that you understand me helped me out." I said.

"Dommes don't break the code especially with another Dom like him. Just know you're in fine hands with him," said Rose. "And discovering him for yourself is more fun than me telling you all about him."

"I know, I know. Hey, lets meet-up for drinks or lunch soon. I'm sure after tomorrow I will be in desperate need." I told her.

"Why? What's happening tomorrow?" she asked.

"I begin working with our new artist in-residence, Edward Cullen." I said forebodingly.

It sounded like Rose choked on the other end of the phone. "Rose, you okay?" I asked.

After a minute of clearing her throat and catching her breath, Rose, in her typical calm fashion, "I think I've heard of him a time or two."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Stephanie Meyer owns it all. I just like to play with her characters.**

"Oh my, oh my God, don't stop, don't stop!" I screamed as his tongue plundered wet opening, drawing me closer to the edge of insanity. He soon replaced his tongue with one finger and then another.

"Tell me what you want you want Chérie. I'll give you anything you want - you just have to ask me," he said, before he broke into French. "Je veux que vous vous sentiez chaque centimètre de ma bite dure." I want you to feel every inch of my hard cock.

Hearing the sound of his voice as he spoke took me over the edge, "Fuck yes! Aghhhhhh!"

"We're not done yet Chérie. I want another one from you," he demanded.

Being blindfolded, it was all about smell, taste and touch. He kissed his way up my body, lingering at my breasts and finally a gentle kiss behind my ear as he tapped my hip and whispered to roll over onto my hands and knees. As I did, I could hear beeping in the background. It grew louder and louder until I pulled the blindfold from my eyes only to be greeted with the morning sun streaming in through my sheer curtains.

What the hell? Nooooo, I cried, realizing that it may have been the best dream of my life.

Reluctant to the let the dream go, I turned the alarm off and closed my eyes hoping to fall back into the dream - the dream where I was about to be thoroughly fucked by the man who secretly owns my body. Obviously, Saturday was weighing heavy on my mind. While it was a super way to start the morning, it left me craving more.

I went through my morning routine at home, stopped at Starbucks on the way to subway and took the train uptown to my office at the the Whitney. "Good morning Peter. How's Charlotte?" I asked.

"She's looking more beautiful everyday - but if you ask her she'll say she looks like the Goodyear blimp." Peter replied.

"I won't ask her, but I do need to see her when she arrives this morning." I said, leaving Peter to his duties.

Reaching my office, I discarded my bag onto my desk and organizing for the morning. I made sure to wear a suit that looked like I meant business this morning. I paired my silver silk camisole with my dark grey pencil skirt, silver belt and matching grey two-button jacket. The outfit was completed with my uber-comfy Cole Haan Chelsea Grey pumps. I always strived to make a good first impression when new in-house artists arrive.

Today is the day that Edward Cullen arrives for the next few months. He's coming in today to meet the staff, review items for the exhibit and see his studio space. I'll be the professional curator, hostess and employer but I'm dreading sharing the same space with him. The couple of times I've met him before, he made me extremely self-conscious and nervous. I felt out of my league and I've been around some of the most prominent artists my whole life.

Deep breaths Bella. I chanted the mantra in my head as my phone rang.

"Isabella Swan speaking." I answered.

"Good morning Ms. Swan, this is Riley Biers, Edward Cullen's assistant. He asked me to phone you and let you know that he's on his way to the museum. The truck will be there for delivery at two pm." he explained.

"What truck? We only receive deliveries on Thursday with appointments." I explained, fearing that this was the start of what I dreaded most - the house of Cullen crashing down on me.

"Mr. Cullen's supplies and equipment. He's anxious to begin work. Mr. Volturi said that you could accommodate the delivery." Riley insisted.

"Of course we can. My team will be awaiting the delivery. Let me know if there is anything else I can do, Mr. Biers." I said in a fake, accommodating tone.

"Thank you Ms. Swan." I heard the dial tone before I could could end the call.

I sat my phone down, took a deep breath before pushing the intercom button for Charlotte, our head of security. "Charlotte, do you have a moment?"

"Sure thing Bella, I'll waddle right over." Charlotte replied.

Moments later, Charlotte appeared in my office door. "Thank God you're here. We have an unscheduled delivery from Edward Cullen at two pm today. Any of our teams available to receive?" I asked.

"Part of the crew is here working on security upgrades. With our on-call guys I can assemble a team. Jake Black is hopefully available. He's done security for us before," she explained, looking through her iPhone for information.

"Great. Thank you. I know it's unusual, but so is Edward Cullen who should be arriving at any moment. I believe we should expect the unexpected during his stay." I said.

Charlotte raised her eyebrows at me before speaking, "I think we should retain Mr. Black's services during this time. I'd feel more comfortable if we had some additional security in place in case Junior here decides to come early."

"I agree. Let's go ahead and make that happen. I'd like to meet him when you bring him in for orientation." I said, feeling relieved to know that there would be essentially another, non-pregnant Charlotte in the museum.

I walked Charlotte back to her office, catching up on the latest office gossip. I spied from the reflection in her window as a group of people walked into the museum. Our guides quickly moved them through the ticket lines, except for one person standing at the back of the group.

He stood there in his dark, denim jeans, cream colored cable knit turtleneck sweater and a camel colored wool dress coat with dark brown leather lace up boots looking like a God. Clean shaven, but his hair stood up as if his hands ran through it constantly, his presence was palpable in the building.

With a deep breath and a prayer, I turned and walked to where he stood. His eyes never left mine as I walked towards him, once again stirring my nerves. As I reached where I stood, I held out my hand to shake his, "Welcome Mr. Cullen. The Whitney is so glad you could join us. I'm Isabella Swan."

His hand grasped mine and there was an electric current that ran between us, neither one of us letting go of each other's hands. "Ms. Swan, I've heard so much about you and am looking forward to working with you. Where do we begin?" He said with something mysterious and almost challenging behind his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

Stephanie Meyer owns it all. I just like to play with her characters.

"I think we should break for lunch. What would you like Mr. Cullen? I can send out for whatever you'd like." I said.

"Riley my assistant is bringing a prepared lunch. I'd like to continue to look through the exhibit pieces before my equipment arrives," he said.

"Oh we should go look at the studio space to make sure its okay with you. Let me show you where it is," I said.

I had been with Cullen for over three hours now. We'd gone through paperwork, contracts, held a staff meeting and met with Aro. It was almost 12:30 and I needed a little space to myself and it didn't include working through lunch with him. We rode the elevator up in silence, but I could feel his eyes on me. I swore he looked at me like I was something he could eat - but I chalked it up to an artist's sense of curiosity.

"Here we are, studio 3A. The largest on the floor. You'll be the only artist on this floor during your stay. Complete privacy. There is a common area down the hall that houses a full kitchen, living room and bath. Feel free to use them as some of our past artists have actually lived here for their stay. Since you have a home in the city, I didn't figure that you would live on the floor." I explained, as we took a tour of the studio.

"I will most likely move back and forth. It depends on how the work is going. Riley will see that I have what I need. The space looks adequate, thank you Ms. Swan," Edward said.

"Wonderful. Well, here is the security card that will let you in the private entrance in the back. There is security here 24 hours a day, in case you need anything. Since you're expecting your lunch and then delivery, I'll leave you to it unless you need anything else," I said as I started to turn and make my way to the door.

I felt the surge of electricity between us as he grabbed my arm. Turning around, I looked at his hand on my arm and the up to his face. "I thought you would join me for lunch, Ms. Swan?"

"No, I'm sorry I can't stay Mr. Cullen. I have arrangements to see to for the reception and calls to return. Thank you for the offer," I said nervously – my automatic response to him.

I hurried out the studio forgetting the elevator and practically running down the stairs to the sanctity of my office. Grabbing my bag, I made my way out of the Whitney - breathing in the fresh air of the New York streets. Stopping in at the deli on the corner, I saw Charlotte, Peter and a darker-skinned man sitting at a table.

Charlotte spied me as well, waving her hand at me to Join them. "Bella come join us - we just ordered."

I walked over and stood at the edge of the table. The stranger stood and pulled out my seat, "Let me get this for you."

"Thank you." I sat and offered my hand to shake. "I'm Bella Swan. I work with Charlotte and Peter at the Whitney."

"Jake Black, nice to meet you. Charlotte has filled me in on the situation at the Whitney. I look forward to working with you as well," his rich, chocolate eyes conveyed his sincerity as he spoke. I remember Charlotte mentioning him this morning, but she failed to tell me that he was handsome.

Jake was incredibly laid back, humorous and attentive throughout lunch. Tall, muscular body - I bet there was a 12 pack under that tight fitting polo shirt - strong arms. I felt a tingle run through me as I carefully studied him while he was talking. His skin was perpetually sun kissed and his short dark hair framed his strong cheek bones. He was simply handsome.

On the way back to the museum, Jack walked ahead with me as we let Charlotte and Peter linger behind as she just couldn't move around as quickly these days. We spoke briefly about the exhibit and some finer points of the security Mr. Cullen would require.

As we stepped through the entrance, I turned and ran into no other than Edward Cullen. "I was just getting ready to send out the search party for you. How was your working lunch?"

I stammered in my response, "Fine. Fine, thanks. Actually, we discussed security details for the exhibit and your studio," I said as we stepped into the lobby and I made proper introductions. "Edward Cullen this is Jake Black from Black Security."

The two men smiled wide at each other - almost sharing a secret that only they would find funny. "Jake, how are you? I didn't know you would be working here!" Cullen said as he stepped forward and greeted Jake with a man hug.

"Cullen. I should have figured it was you - I thought maybe you convinced your Mom to show her work," said Jake.

"Your Mom is an artist?" I asked, trying to figure out their connection.

"She is but she's always been too hesitant to show it. Esme was my first art teacher," Edward said as he smiled at me.

Jake and Edward's phones rang at the same time. Fifteen seconds later my phone rang. It was delivery time at the Whitney.

"Well, it's time to unload. Edward, I'll see you soon and Bella, it was truly a pleasure to meet you. I look forward to working with you," said Jake.

Jake left us standing the lobby. I felt Edward's hand on the small of my back. My breath caught at the spark I felt. I felt like I jumped a mile when he touched me, but apparently not not enough for him to remove his hand.

Looking at me with those brilliant green-eyes and the devilish smirk he said, "I'll walk you back to your office. Shall we Ms. Swan?"

Caught in his gaze, like a deer in the headlights all I could answer was a quick, breathless, "Sure."


End file.
